ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Unspoken
The Inhuman known only as the Unspoken, is one of if not the most powerful Inhuman who has ever lived. He was also once the king of the Inhumans and is Blackagar Boltagon's predecessor. For trying to wipe out humanity using an ancient and forbidden weapon, Black Bolt led a revolution against this king, who was banished, wiped out from history, and stripped of his memories. But over time and the assistance of Terrigen, the Unspoken's memories would linger back, and his need for vengeance and retribution would arise to plague the Earth.but in the end the unspoken was killed by phill coulson before his plans could take form and his existence remained unknown Biography Earliest History There was once a king of the mighty Inhumans, who ruled his kingdom and his people justly. However, he sought to use the ancient and forbidden form of Terrigen known as Xerogen to mold the humans who the Inhumans had hidden from for several thousand years into Alpha Primitives, so that the Inhumans may rise as the masters of the world. The use of the Xerogen had not been used since experimentations in the time of the first Inhumans, and upon seeing the results of the mists Xerogen produced, the mineral itself was destroyed and all records destroyed with hope that no one will ever give life to such crude deformities. Blackagar's Revolt The heir to the throne, Blackagar Boltagon more commonly known as Black Bolt, seeing his kings plans as an abuse of power and being unconcerned with what the mists might bring upon the Inhumans, enacted a mutiny against his king. Although the Unspoken was by far the most powerful of any Inhuman who has ever lived, even the king grew weak after a prolonged fight with Black Bolt and the royal family, which led to his defeat at the hands of Blackagar and his friends. His final stipulation before his banishment was that his deeds be remembered, but Black Bolt had a crueler fate in mind: the King, his deeds, and the Xerogen deposits that he had created, were written out of Inhuman history. From that day, he would be remembered only as a bogeyman to frighten small children. He would be... Unspoken. Return of the Unspoken The history of the king would not just be forgotten by the Inhumans, but to the Unspoken himself, shortly before he was banished, Black Bolt had one of his most powerful telepaths remove the memories of the Unspoken's Inhuman life, memories such as how to produce the Xerogen, the location and statistics of Attila, the fact that he has powers, and even his real name. He was then sent out into the world where he would spend years living among the lost and confused of humanity, scavenging food to survive and having no memory about who he was or where he came from. That changed one day, when the lost and forgotten Inhuman king would come across Terrigen that had been dispersed into the world. Upon contact with the Terrigen no matter how small the amount, the introduction of the substance into his system began to spark the Unspoken's memories, including his powers. Using the powers that he had rediscovered, the Unspoken restored his memory to the best of his ability but even with all his power his mind was damaged and he could not recall everything that happened. He did however remember that he was a king of a society of god-like beings, but he was betrayed for trying to seize power that his people deserved and banished along with his memories torn asunder. The Unspoken then spent several years relearning how to use his powers and remember more about his past. He heard the name Inhumans on the internet as part of growing conspiracy theories onto these new forms of enhanced individuals, and at that moment he knew he had found his people. Revenge of the Unspoken and death The Unspoken had been following the Terrigen through the ecosystem to find any Inhumans that might be awakened and might serve him, however he found another more familiar tool of which to build an army. The Unspoken felt the return of the ancient Inhuman known as Hive, and knowing of his past history of building great armies of Inhumans in the time of the first Inhumans, the Unspoken began to monitor Hive's interactions with HYDRA. When HYDRA fell, Hive left the organization behind so that he might focus on his own army. One day while these experiments were performed by Holden Radcliffe, the Unspoken felt another presence reenter the world, the Alpha Primitives. With that revelation, the Unspoken remembered how he had once created Alpha Primitives, however he could not remember the formula. So the Unspoken used the powers of invisibility and telepathy to seek out Radcliffe undetected and read his mind to rediscover the formula of Xerogen. Now with the formula of Xerogen once again in his possession, the Unspoken began to experiment with the formula and recreate his original Alpha Primitives. When this process succeeded, the Unspoken had created the first of his growing army, although the army had been recently recreated to serve Hive. This was not a problem to the Unspoken as he used his powers to mimic Hive's form of control over the Alpha Primitives making them loyal only to him. a few months after hive was destroyed the unspoken got in touch with what remained of his soldiers who he mind controlled to bettre build his forces planning to re take attalin capital city of inhumans but he needed assistant from one more person so he contacted mr sinster who argrayed to assist if he only ruled the inhumans and allowed him access to terrigen and he accepted but before they could strike the unspoken lair came under attack from sheild who had discovered his activities from a former hydra agent a great battle took place sinister soon detrayed the unspoken and made off with as much as his equipment as he could with his long prepared plan ruined before it even began the former king went in to a rage and attacked coulson who used his prostience hand to beat him back after a heated duel the unspoken is beaten he asked phill what he would do sheild agents don't kill his simple replay was hadn't he heard and stabbed the unspoken in the heart with his own trident ending the forgotten king and his ambitions for good the xerogen formula was than destroyed as the facilty was set blazing so his death would be as he had all ways been unspoken Powers and Abilities * Terrigenesis Manipulation: The Unspoken is the living embodiment of Terrigenesis itself. He is able to mentally control his own mutations when exposed to Terrigen, allowing him to manifest new abilities on command. He has demonstrated enormous physical power and strength, enormous durability, size-changing, geokinesis, creation of hard light blades, exhalation of gale-force winds, and cosmic energy manipulation abilities. Category:Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Inhumans Category:Inhuman Royal Family